Meiya Mitsurugi
"Haven't you ever just believed in something?" Meiya Mitsurugi is the twin sister of the heir to the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu Corporation, but has only recently emerged from underground after the devastation of Second Impact along with a U.N. contingent called the Guardsmen. Meiya and the Guardsmen pilot Senjutsuki, combat mecha made from a fusion of aircraft engineering and existing Battle Robots. Meiya is a skilled swordswoman, having carried a katana since she was a child and trained with it constantly. However, Meiya isn't used to our modern world as there was a lack of luxuries while she was under ground, so things like personal computers and other modern convieneces are unfamiliar to her. Background Information Meiya's life has been a series of inexplicable events, of both good, and bad fortunes. Meiya was born one of two fraternal twins into the wealthy Mitsurugi family of Japan. A former Yakuza family that went legitimate over 60 years ago when Raideen Mitsurugi took over as head of the family, and forged them into an economic machine. The Mitsurugi Zaibatsu Corporation. This company would focus on Aerospace engineering and become a sub-contractor for other companies such as Mao Industries. However, the life of a future corporate heiress is never an easy one. Meiya's mother was constantly beset by needing to travel the world for business. One time she decided not to leave both her girls at home, and when Meiya was one year old, she took a flight with her mother to Mongolia where a new factory was being built. Then Second Impact happened. With comunications lost, and no relief in sight, U.N. Army officers at the production plant evacuated everyone north to an underground base complex in Siberia to take refuge. The base was large as it had been continually expanded for 50 years. However, they were not alone. Either slightly before or slight after second impact, another meteor hit Siberia, but was too small to be noticed by the panicking world. This would be almost disastrous. The meteor was filled with the larva of an alien race that would come to be known as Biological Extra-Terrestrial Adversaries, or BETA for short. The larva matured rapidly and burrowed underground, creating a hive with a central intelligence and begin breeding. It wasn't long before BETA's ravenous appetite for all biological matter lead them to the U.N. Guardsmen base. They attacked in massed waves, having bred at truly insane rates. The human defenders could only just hold their ground, as their slow Wanzers could not deal with their enemies, and aircraft were shot down by BETA biological laser batteries. The Guardsmen had no choice but to find new ways to defend themselves, and combined combat robots with a cache of air craft to create Tactical Surface Fighters. Speedy land robots with high manuverability and the firepower to deal with thick BETA hides. It was during a BETA attack from underground that tragedy struck yet again, Meiya's mother was killed by BETA when she was only ten years old. From then on, she was a ward of the base. With her only memento of her mother being the family sword that she had been carrying as a child, Meiya trained herself even harder and entered the early training program the base offered it's younger residents. She would learn to pilot, and fight BETA. In August, NCA 118, the Guardsmen launched an all-out assault on the BETA Hive. Fighting their way through waves of alien nightmares, they entered the underground layer and filled it with explosive gas. Meiya herself was only in the rear of this battle, but was there to see the detonation. The kilometers of tunnels underground exploded and collapsed into a 30km wide crater in the land. And the Guardsmen could once again communicate with the outside world. A world they thought was dead, and Meiya was reunite with her family. Only it wasn't the reunion she had hoped for. Although Meiya met her twin sister and was able to get along well with her, but their father was distant, presumably distraught at the confirmed loss of his wife. This made home life uncomfortable for Meiya, her father's half-assed attempts to win her favor with money and gifts while trying to coax her into giving up piloting and take on business made it much worse. Eventually she decided not to attend private school with her sister, and instead began attending Jindai Highschool part time. This is when Meiya met Kaname Chidori and Macua Huitl, becoming fast friends with both, and something of a secret rival with Kaname's bodyguard, Sousuke Sagara. Later, Meiya would encounter Sanger Sonvolt on the field of battle against the alien Inspectors. After being shot down and sharing MREs, they would form a strange kind of student/teacher relationship, despite being on opposite sides. Meiya has achieved the rank of Lieutenant, and was even put in charge of a small squad on board the Hiryu Custom for a time. She was framed for being infected with DG cells by Ulube Ishikawa, and has helped save Mithril's submarine, TDD-1 from the terrorists Gauron and Ali Al Sanchez. Personality Traits Insert personality stuff here. Talents & Abilities Swordsmanship. Easily the single most defining trait of Meiya is her skills with the sword. Trained since she was old enough to carry her family's heirloom katana, passed on by her mother. Meiya trained under a harsh swordmaster named Saburo Guren, a former Gundam Fighter for Neo-Japan sometime before second impact. He wouldn't reveal this to Meiya for a long time. Piloting Meiya's piloting training is more recent then her sword training, but was still intense and took years of classroom and simulator training before she was permitted to enter battle. Her drill and piloting instructor Jinguuuji Marimo took great care in training her students as well as possible. The nature of the Tactical Surface Fighters allowed Meiya to bring through her incredible swordplay talents into piloting, eventually leading to the heavily customized Type-00R Takemikazuchi, built for speed, precision and close range combat. Relationships Family Meiya has a twin sister, Yuuhi. Yuuhi is the current heiress to the family company, the Mitsurugi Zaibatsu Corporation which largely deals as an aeronautic sub-contractor with a few other branch outs. Yuuhi attends a private school and is studying business in preparation for going to university. She is away at school for most of the week but tends to come home on weekends and stays in touch with Meiya. Meiya's father is distant, always at work but tries to over compensate by showering Meiya with gifts to buy the love of his estranged daughter. Meiya doesn't appreciate it and wishes her father would spend time at home instead. Mana is the Mitsurugi houshold's head maid and Meiya and Yuuhi's surrogate mother figure. Mana's past is checkered, having served in the Chinese military in a special operations role, she got out after a brief battlfield encounter with an enemy agent, and now serves the Mitsurugi's as house keeper, cook, cleaner, bodyguard and general ninja. She has three young trainees that she looks after. Friends Kaname Chidori is easily Meiya's best friend. Having met in the fall semester when Meiya first transfered into Jindai high, as class rep it was Kaname's job to show Meiya around. Through similar family histories, compatible attitudes, and just plain hanging around each other, Meiya and Kaname became fast and firm friends. Eventually Meiya and Kaname became aware of each other's secrets, as Meiya attempted to stop the terrorist takeover of Mithril's TDD-1 she discovered Kaname on board. They worked together to remove Gauron's control of the submarine. Later they confessed to each other they were keeping secrets, though the full extent of which wouldn't be revealed until later. Meiya however has agreed to help keep Kaname safe out fo a sense of debt to Kaname for giving her the kind of ordinary life she always craved. Macua Huitl became friends with Meiya after she transfered into Jindai high (really this school has a lot of pilots) Meiya wasn't aware Macua was a pilot until the Gundam Fight when Macua piloted for Neo-Brazil. Recently however Macua revealed to Meiya her origins as an test subject, which has made Meiya wonder what just how many people engage in these kinds of immoral experiments. Sousuke Sagara, until recently was an unintentional rival. Her first combat in the wider world was against Sousuke's ARX-7 Arbalest in Siberia, and upon arriving at Jindai high, she seemed to trigger Sousuke's senses, but he couldn't confirm why until much time later when she was forced to flee to Orb after being framed. Sousuke hid his identity from her by constantly wearing the bonta-kun suit while she was there. Tasuku Shinguji is the only man to try and take a romantic interest in Meiya. Unfortunatly Tasuku takes a romantic interest in a great many girls and often within Meiya's hearing range. While she appreciates's Tasuku's friendship, she is often uncertine about what to do about his attempts at making advances, as they are often clumsy as he tries too hard. She thinks she wouldn't mind Tasuku's rampant flirting attempts with other girls, if he didn't flirt with her. Then again, sometimes she wishes he would only flirt with her. In short: he's very confusing. Sanger Zonvolt and Meiya met early in her career in the EFA, as they both were forced to do battle with the alien machiens of the Inspectors while piloting mass produced machines rather then their regular units. Unable to match the alien's power, they both were shot down and forced to leave their machines where Sanger decided to swap rations with Meiya as they awaited retrieval from their respective armies. Ever since then they have had something of student-teacher relationship despite being on opposite sides of the war, or perhaps because of it. Sanger is someone Meiya looks up to as a sword user, and an honorable person. She strives to one day be as capable with a sword as he is, even if it's in a different style, she even tends to seek his approval, or at least recognition at times. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Alpha Numbers